Broken Vows
by CaifeBean
Summary: I, take you, to be my lawfully wedded husband/wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part. xx
1. Lips of an Angel

_**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name**_

 _ **It sounds so sweet**_

 _ **Coming from the lips of an angel**_

 _ **Hearing those words - it makes me weak**_

 _ **And I never wanna say goodbye**_

 _ **But, girl, you make it hard to be faithful**_

 _ **With the lips of an angel**_

"Reba, honey is that you?" Brock's voice rasped out softly as he slowly arose from his king sized bed, looking over his shoulder at his sleeping wife.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called." She mumbled, a sniffle following her hoarse voice, signifying to Brock that she'd been crying.

"Honey, have you been crying?" He inquired softly, worry etched in his quiet voice.

"Give me a sec." He pleaded again softly, before she had the chance to respond, as he grabbed his work slacks from the floor, pulling them on, and quickly tiptoeing to the bedroom door, opening it just a crack before pausing as the creaky door made Barbara Jean stir beside him. His breath hitched in his throat before he clenched his eyes shut and quickly pushed the door open the rest of the way, sighing in gratitude when it made no extra noises.

"Reba?" He whispered back into his cell phone, praying she hadn't hung up.

"Still here." She stuttered, her voice still trembling.

"Darlin' what is it?" He questioned, his whisper turning into a low tone once he'd began to make his way to his dark kitchen, the white curtains billowing from the wind that entered in from the ajar window.

"I just...

"Had to hear your voice." She confessed sheepishly, her sniffles becoming fewer. He clutched his cell phone a bit tighter, a small smile playing at the corner of his lips from her confession.

"You did huh?" He tested in question. What he wouldn't give to hear her say it again.

"Yes Brock, I missed you." She repeated, a little more sure of herself this time. His eyes sparkled at the sincerity in her voice, they'd been divorced six years, and yet the needy tone in her voice was enough to drive him to his knees. His stomach tightened as he thought about his name dancing off her sweet lips. How he missed her. How he missed being needed by her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't come over tonight." He continued with a sad sigh.

"Me too." She quickly agreed as she let out a huff of pent up air, matching his own.

"Is _Thayer_ there?" He questioned after a moment of silence, his cheeks becoming flushed.

"Yes." She answered quietly, causing his nostrils to flare.

"I thought-"

"It doesn't matter." She quickly interrupted, she wasn't in the mood for starting a fight at two o'clock in the morning.

"Why'd you call Reba?" He finally questioned in defeat, his tired state evident in his voice.

"Why don't you come to the back door and find out?" She said sternly, causing his sluggish disposition to immediately perk up.

"Say what?" He questioned apprehensively, as he slowly made his way through the dark to his kitchen door. Opening it up slowly, there in the dark stood his redhead, a thin wool sweater rested on her shoulders in an attempt to shield her from the cool wind. The navy silk nightgown underneath hardly covering past her bottom.

"I told you I missed you." She said, raising her eyebrow seductively, as he wasted no time, grabbing her small frame, and pulling her into his arms.

"Then it's a good thing I was craving the lips of an angel." He said as his teeth latched lightly to her bottom lip before he captured her mouth in a hungry kiss.

 _*Three Months Earlier*_


	2. Not Meant to Be

_**It's like one step forward and two steps back**_

 _ **No matter what I do you're always mad**_

 _ **And I, I can't change your mind**_

 _ **I know it's like trying to turn around on a one-way street**_

 _ **I can't give you what you want**_

 _ **And it's killing me**_

 _ **And I, I'm starting to see**_

 _ **Maybe we're not meant to be**_

"Hey, Maaaa!" Cheyenne sang as she stepped away from the front door, just having taken a peek inside the peephole, recognizing the man that stood on the other side.

"Mr. Davenport is here." She yelled up again, a smile creeping across her face. She couldn't help but grin at the fact that her mom had been going steady with someone for the past four months, a very hot someone at that.

"Cheyenne." Reba hissed, a little embarrassment evident in her voice as she raced down the stairwell to meet her daughter at the front door. Cheyenne just squealed as she looked her mother over. Reba wore a tight pair of dark washed Levi's, her favorite brown floral cowgirl boots, and a stunning white lace top that had a very low neckline, showcasing enough cleavage to know that her bra was also lace and a nude tan. Her makeup, while modest, made her already blue eyes pop a little extra, and her deep red hair sat loosely on her shoulders in elegant beach waves.

"My, my, have I taught you well or have I taught you well?" Cheyenne asked in amusement as she clapped both her hands giddily.

"You know I think it's the other way around," Reba mumbled, raising her eyebrow a bit at her giddy daughter.

"But whatever suits your fancy."

"Now shoo." She instructed, waving her hands toward the kitchen, as she quickly licked her glossy lips.

"Van! Moms leaving for her date." Cheyenne yelled towards the kitchen, utterly ignoring her mom's instructions. Throwing her head back in annoyance, Reba just rolled her eyes before plastering on her best fake smile and swinging the door open.

"T! You're early!" She enthused, grabbing his arm as he leaned in to peck her sweetly on the cheek.

"No room for being late, with my lady lookin like that, I'd lose her in a heartbeat." He said with a confident smirk, as he gestured towards her, following her instructions as she led him just inside the door. He was a tall man, resting comfortably at around six foot, three inches. His brown hair was dark and thick, with a just a tinge of gray on the edges, signifying that he was in his late forties. He was well built and toned and his warm smile complimented his charming deep green eyes.

"Your lady huh?" Van interrupted before Reba had the chance to respond to his comment, causing Reba to glare at her son-in-law.

"I thought you and Brock were giving Jake golf lessons today?" Reba questioned, smiling a bit as she felt 'Mr. Davenport' rest his hand lightly on the small of her back.

"We were until he hit all twenty of the balls into the lake."

"He's definitely a Hart..." Van mumbled before shrugging his shoulders at his wife's instant glare.

"Alright, well don't wait up," Reba said turning back in the direction of her front door.

"We won't because Thayer here will have you back by ten thirty," Van stated, crossing his arms assertively.

"Van," Reba warned, rolling her eyes, which caused Thayer to chuckle softly.

"Fine, eleven."

"Van."

"Thirty." Van quickly added, not understanding the reason for Reba's warning tone.

"Goodnight." She said before quickly grasping her date's hand and heading out the front door.

"You know when you look past the fact that your family likes to include themselves in every little thing that you do, they're actually quite sweet. Thayer said, as he settled into his SUV and turned the key, starting the ignition.

"Try being Reba for a day, you'll change your mind then." She huffed back in exasperation. She loved her overbearing family, but the idea of having a life outside them was damn near impossible.

"Nah, I don't think I could be Reba, not much into fawning over myself." He said with a cheeky grin, sneaking a peek at the woman next to him.

"You're just full of compliments aren't ya?" Reba laughed, grabbing his free hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"It's not hard with you around." He smiled proudly, exhaling deeply as he enjoyed her company and how comfortable she had gotten at showing him affection.

"So where are we headed to tonight?" She questioned eagerly, a while later, staring at the street ahead of them. Today marked four months into their relationship, a huge milestone in Reba's love life and Thayer had insisted on treating her to a celebratory date. He had been a past client of hers, moving down from Tennessee to the Houston area with his job as a Firefighter. He had been a single bachelor ever since his seven marriage to his wife Lindsey had ended a few years back, no children between the two of them. He and Reba had immediately hit it off, selling him a house within the first week of her employment and on a date not three days later.

"Right here." He said with a huge grin as he pulled in front of the large Texas Road House restaurant, his SUV coming to a stop. Laughing softly Reba turned to look at Thayer, a pleased smile playing upon her lips.

"This was where we had our first kiss," she said remembering their fourth date at this very restaurant.

"I really like recreating that night." Thayer laughed sheepishly, looking deeply into Reba's blue eyes. The night sky seeping in through the window gave them an extra glow and the teensy bit of glitter her makeup had left behind sparkled on her chest. They both just sat there a moment smiling at one another before Thayer slowly leaned in, connecting his lips to hers in a sweet kiss. He chuckled softly when he felt her deepen the kiss, turning his head so that they could close the gap between their bodies. Just as they pulled away, breathing heavily Thayer's cell phone began to blare loudly. Groaning he quickly shuffled through his jacket pocket, grabbing it.

"Work." He mumbled in annoyance under his breath before answering the call. Reba had already readjusted herself in the passenger seat, her hands in her lap, patiently waiting as she listened in to the call.

"On my way." She heard Thayer say a few moments later, which caused her to quickly turn her head in his direction.

"There's a huge fire at one of the apartments just south of our station, they need all the manpower they can get." He instructed already pulling out of the parking lot. Reba nodded in understanding, a hint of worry washing over her.

"Of course." She said weakly. She knew how important his job was but it didn't stop her from being a little saddened by their romantic night being cut short.

"I'll drop you by the house and make it up to you tomorrow, promise." He said sadly already turning back onto the road leading in the direction of her house.

* * *

"Brock?" Reba questioned in surprise as she walked through her kitchen door after wishing Thayer good night. She hadn't expected to see her ex-husband in her kitchen at nine thirty at night.

"Re...ba." Brock said looking her body over, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly. Had she always worn her jeans that tight?

"Sorry, Cheyenne made lasagna and Jake called me over to rescue them." He chuckled softly, picking up the plate of chicken that sat in front of him.

"How was your night?" He questioned, setting the plate on the island and leaning down beside it, watching as she set her purse in front of them.

"Cut short, duty calls." She said referring to the phone call Thayer had received about the fire.

"Is everything alright?" Brock asked in genuine concern. He knew that Thayer was a firefighter and wouldn't have had to answer any calls on his day off if it wasn't serious.

"He promised to text later tonight, they said they had most of it under control when he was on his way but they need back up just in case." She informed sadly, sighing a bit. She wasn't used to coming second behind a job, with Brock being a dentist she never had to worry about duty calls in the middle of their personal time.

"Sucks that it happened on such an important night," Brock stated aloud. He could see the sadness on Reba's face and could tell that she was pretty disappointed.

"What can you do?" She said with a shrug, turning behind her to grab a mug and a teabag.

"So, how was your night? No Barbara Jean?" She questioned curiously, turning the kettle on by the window.

"No, she took Henry down to Dallas to meet up with her sister Katie Anne and their family, I decided to stay behind." He mumbled picking at the island as he avoided Reba's eye contact. He and Barbara Jean had been having problems once again and lately, she'd been visiting a lot of her family without him. He had hoped once she declined the job in Little John and settled into the one she'd been offered here that their marriage would pick back up again but it just... hadn't.

"I'm sorry Brock."

"I thought things were actually getting better?" She half questioned, the steam from the warm water she was pouring into her mug puffing up in her face, causing her to momentarily close her eyes.

"Me too." He sighed sadly shaking his head.

"Maybe we're just not meant to be." He mumbled again.

"Nonsense."

"You two have been through far too much," Reba said, setting her mug on the table with a small thud. She was tired of seeing Brock and Barbara Jean make up just to turn around and let things get bad again. Henry was getting to the age where he was going to start to notice and understand these type of things and she hated to see another innocent kid in the middle of all of this.

"That's just it Reba, you can't save a marriage based on past history, we keep trying but we always end up here, angry and in need of a break from each other."

"Our marriage has had more downs than it has ups these days." He continued on, sounding as if he'd already decided that the marriage itself was over. Reba hadn't heard Brock talk like this since he and Barbara Jean had been in counseling nearly two years ago.

"Brock," Reba warned as if she were scolding one of her children.

"She gave up that job in Little John, you begged her to stay, what the hell happened in half a year?" She questioned completely dumbfounded. Just six months ago the idea of losing Barbara Jean was sending Brock to any bar he could get his eighteen-year-old daughter to drive him too.

"I think lonely got the best of us." He uttered.

"Lately it's like one step forward and two steps back. No matter what I say and do, she's always mad and I just can't change her mind."

"It's killing me." He added, his eyes brimming with tears. Reba paused a moment, really looking Brock over, anguish completely washing over his body. He wasn't kidding this time, there was so much pain between the two of them. Walking around the counter without saying another word Reba engulfed him in a hug.

"I hate seeing you like this." She mumbled against his back, as she rested her head on his shoulder, his hands snaking up her back as he accepted her affection.

"Why don't you join me and a glass of wine?" She questioned a moment later as she pulled away from him.

"Misery loves company and right now we both could use a pick me up."


	3. Why

_**Does it always have to come down**_

 _ **To you leaving**_

 _ **Before I'll say "I love you"**_

 _ **Why do I always use the words**_

 _ **That cut the deepest**_

 _ **When I know how much it hurts you**_

 _ **Oh baby why, do I do that to you**_

"That was during that weekend in Cypress!" Reba exclaimed as she threw her head back laughing. Brock who was sitting comfortably next to her on the floor in her living room, leaning against the couch, snickered at his ex-wife in amusement.

"You threw a fit because you had just had Jake and didn't want to wear yours." Brock reminded, remembering the weekend vacation he had taken with his ex-wife just after their third child had been born. Still giggling at the memory, Reba nodded her head in agreement.

"Can you believe that was nearly fourteen years ago?" She questioned in surprise as she watched Brock take another generous sip of his Budweiser.

"And that we have two grandchildren!" He added with a shake of his head. Cheyenne and Van had just welcomed their son Eli two months ago, making Brock and Reba the proud grandparents of two.

"Although no one could ever tell that looking at you." He said gesturing towards her body, she still had her tight jeans and white lace top on.

"Oh hush, you haven't aged all that bad either." She said nudging his shoulder with a small grin, watching as he just shrugged.

"You looked just as good then too, I don't know why you were making such a fuss." He continued you on, referring to the Cypress story, where Reba had absolutely refused to take part in the matching family bathing suits.

"You always hated bathing suits and little black dresses." He recalled, setting his drink on the coffee table their legs were sprawled out underneath.

"Black dresses, that reminds me of the Dentist Ball," Reba recalled, remembering a fight they'd had in regards to a certain little black dress. She never wore little black dresses and after that night she didn't think she'd worn one since.

"You mean the fight that followed the Dentist Ball." Brock corrected sadly, his smiling face fading as he looked her over. They both quietly just held one another's gaze, remembering the night. It had been about two years before their divorce, Brock had been the leading Dentist in the Houston area that year and was being honored at the annual ball. Their marriage had already been down a shaky path in the past year but they'd both been quite excited about the exquisite evening out, or the one it was supposed to be...

 _"Reba, what the hell was that?" Brock huffed as he walked in through his kitchen back door. Turning around to face his wife who walked in behind him, his face was flushed and his nostrils flared angrily._

 _"You know, I was just about to ask you the same damn thing!" Reba growled quietly as she set her black shawl on the kitchen island, which she stood in front of._

 _"You seriously can not be that naive." He continued, ignoring her comment and the evident hurt that washed over her face._

 _"What the hell are you talking about Brock?" She yelled a little louder, still very obviously confused by his accusations. Putting his finger to his mouth, motioning that she needed to keep quiet because of their sleeping kids, he shook his head back angrily._

 _"Reba, I see the way men leer at you." He snarled back as if he were disgusted. Staring at her husband in shock Reba fought back the tears that began to form in her throat. Was he seriously causing all this commotion because he was jealous? This wasn't like Brock, he was usually so confident and well, vain._

 _"You know what Brock, the only man I have eyes for, is you." She said, her voice wavering as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes, as she took a moment to glare at her husband before she proceeded to push past him, taking off for the stairs and their master bedroom, leaving him dumbfounded in the kitchen. Breathing heavily as she made it to her room, Reba covered her mouth as a sob escaped her and the tears began to freely stream down her face. How could her husband be so stupid? So blind? She threw the black shawl that she had snatched on her way out of the kitchen at their king sized bed, slipping to the floor in front of their closed bedroom door, her mini black dress rising up as she did so. She didn't care, the pain in her chest caused her to gasp for air as her tears just kept coming and coming. She leaned her head against the door and just sat there and cried. Meanwhile, Brock had quickly chased after Reba as soon as she had left the kitchen, watching just as she closed the door behind her. Timidly he stepped up against the bedroom door, raising his hand to knock before quickly retreating._

 _"Reba." He whispered, knowing very well there was no way she could hear him behind the door. Closing his eyes in remorse he sighed, turning around in front of the door, sliding to the floor, resting against it. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a few tears began to fall. How could he be so stupid? How could he be so jealous? He just couldn't stand each and every one of those men at the ball and how they all kept looking and ogling at her. What if she realized she deserved better? What would he do then?_

"You know I sat outside our bedroom door until three am," Brock confessed, brushing a piece of Reba's hair out of her eye. Smiling sadly she looked down at her lap, her glass of wine still in hand.

"You know I sat inside our bedroom door until I cried myself to sleep." She too confessed, her blue eyes glossing over as she remembered her pain vividly.

"I know." Brock breathed softly, that's how you ended up in our bed, I waited and when I finally found the courage to come in, you were sound asleep.

"I had hoped you'd come up to hold me," Reba added, her voice quiet.

"I had every intention but I just..."

"You just didn't." Reba finished. Her anger from their past rising in her. She'd waited and waited for her husband to come rushing up to her, telling her how much of an idiot he was, how he never questioned her loyalty.

"You never did," Reba added a moment later, thinking back to their twenty-year marriage. Whenever they had blown up fights like that he'd let her run off and she'd lie awake all night waiting for him to come chase her, but he never did.

"I don't know why I did that."

"I'd always chase after you and just as I was about to come in and comfort you, every time, I'd just get scared and retreat, then I'd lie awake until I was sure you were asleep." He mumbled remorsefully, her sad eyes locking with his.

"I never intended to lose you." He breathed out, swallowing the large lump in his throat, leaning closer to her. She didn't push him away and with both of their better judgment compromised he took that as a sign to lean in, even more, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Both of their stomachs jolted immediately, causing them to deepen the kiss eagerly. For a moment in time it was like they'd never divorced, that he was still her's and she was still his, all the 'sparks', all the strong emotions, they were still there. Sliding his arm up her side to deepen their connection caused Reba's eyes to fly open, pushing Brock away, and distancing herself from him.

"Did we?"

"Just break a vow." Brock finished for her, his breathing still slightly labored from the heated kiss.

"I think it's time for you to go." She said setting the glass of wine on the table and quickly rising to her feet. Her hands were clammy and the fact that his kiss had a strong effect on her was very evident.

"Reba I'm sorry-"

"Please, just call a cab, its late and I have work tomorrow." She stated cutting off his apology. He stood at her front door a moment, debating whether or not he should push the subject further but decided it would be best if he just listened to her instructions. Bowing his head he headed out the front door, not a another word uttered between them. As soon as Reba's front door had closed behind Brock, a fresh set of tears began to fall freely down her face. What the hell was that? Why? Why had that kiss had such an effect on her?


	4. Heaven

_**Baby, you're all that I want**_

 _ **When you're lyin' here in my arms**_

 _ **I'm findin' it hard to believe**_

 _ **We're in heaven**_

"Wow." Thayer breathed out, his chiseled chest heaving a bit as he leaned in to kiss Reba's naked shoulder. Smiling as she felt him run his hands up her bare back and then back down to her hips, she giggled in the crook of his neck, before pushing against his chest to elevate herself enough to lock her eyes with his.

"You were pretty 'wow' yourself." She beamed, before resting her damp forehead on his, their lips mere centimeters apart. Her chest continued to rise and fall as she waited for her heavy breathing to level out, while still making no sudden urgency to roll off of Thayer. Instead, she connected their lips once more in a sweet kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair. Moaning into her kiss, Thayer smiled before reluctantly pulling away.

"If you don't stop I'll never be able to leave this heaven." He snickered, enjoying the feel of her body on top of his own.

"Then don't." She said, smiling a bit before attaching her lips to his jaw, leaving a trail of feather like kisses all the way up to his ear, before nestling her nose right below it.

"Reba." He laughed, letting out a small gasp as he felt her slowly guide her bare foot up the inner part of his thigh.

"Even if I did your children will be home at any moment."

"This compromising and all so lovely position still has to come to an end." He continued, grasping her hands in his own so that they could no longer leave feather like touches all along his chest. Smiling at the man she was currently wrapped up in, Reba leaned down to capture his lips once more.

"I know."

"I just wish there was a way we could have some alone time, that lasted longer than three hours." She said with a small pout before rolling to his side and cuddling up beside him.

"I would say to hell with life and whisk you away this weekend but I have a workshop, how about the next?" He questioned, a small grin forming at the thought, as he fiddled with the strands of her red hair, which still lay strewn all over his now bare chest.

"I'd say it's already a done deal." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him one last time before jumping out of bed and heading for a quick shower, leaving quite the enticing view for her boyfriend in the bed she left behind.

* * *

"Hey, Ma!" Cheyenne called out from the bottom of the stairs of her childhood home later that afternoon.

"Cheyenne I thought you and Van were stopping by when Kyra and Jake got back from the football game?" Reba said a little breathlessly as she raced down the stairwell to meet her eldest daughter and grandson.

"Krya had an errand and Dad took Jake for ice cream, his team won." She explained quickly, setting the heavy designer diaper bag that was sitting on her shoulder on the ground beside her feet.

"Hey, can you hold Eli for a sec?" She questioned, already in the process of handing off her four-month-old son to her mom, who was now standing at the bottom of the stairwell in front of her.

"Sure." Reba cooed, happily accepting her sleeping grandson, who she immediately cradled in her arms, rocking slightly as she smiled down at the infant. It had been two months since her four month anniversary with Thayer and more importantly her explosive kiss with Brock. Reba had decided that her relationship with Thayer would continue as if nothing had ever happened, seeming to progress quite rapidly. With Brock, however, she had insisted there be no contact between the two, respecting her wishes he stayed away, even trying to work on his own marriage, which only continued to take a turn for the worse, causing him to move back into his old condo while another round of counseling ensued.

"Where's Thayer ?" Cheyenne questioned curiously as she proceeded to bend down and grab her son's diaper bag once again, fishing for his afternoon bottle in the process.

"Oh, you know, around." Reba tried to reply casually as she focused her attention on the sleeping baby in her arms. She could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks as this early afternoon's events played over in her mind. Why was she thinking about that? Could Cheyenne tell she was blushing? Thayer had run off to his own condo near the fire station to do some laundry and housekeeping since it had probably been nearly two weeks since he'd even seen the inside of the place.

"I swear I've never been so enamored with a child before." She stated softly changing the subject, as she continued to rock Eli from side to side.

"You've never been hammered by a baby before?" Van questioned in confusion, his eyes furrowing together, as he entered the living room behind his wife.

"Enamored Van, like, in love," Reba scoffed in explanation, as she took her attention away from the baby boy in her arms to shake her head at his father.

"It's just mom's smart way of saying I'm no longer the light of her life," Cheyenne added, placing her hand on her chest as if to pretend she was offended.

"Geez Ms. H no need to act like you're smarter than us, we already know my son is the light of this family's life." Van continued, causing his wife to glare in slight annoyance, which went completely unnoticed by him.

"Van I never need to act smart when you're around." Reba snorted watching as her son-in-law just shrugged her comment off, oblivious, and walked over in her direction to fetch the baby from her arms.

"You know." Cheyenne sang, a little mischievous grin forming on her face as she watched her husband take their son over by where she was still standing.

"Kyra said that Thayer spent two whole weeks here; consecutively," Cheyenne added with a click of her tongue as she folded her arms, still obviously not done with meddling in her mother's love life.

"And Kyra lied." Reba squeaked with a shrug as she avoided her daughter and Van's questioning stares.

"It was thirteen days, as far as I'm concerned you need fourteen to make two weeks." She added quickly, hoping her daughter wouldn't take the conversation any further.

"Mom!" She exclaimed, moving closer to Reba so that she was nearly in front of her once again.

"Cheyenne!" Reba tried to mock, suddenly remembering why she enjoyed the fact that her eldest daughter had finally decided to move out and into a house of her own.

"You weren't at Jake's game today, isn't that number fourteen?" Cheyenne questioned, insinuating that it wasn't a work related project that had kept her from attending her only son's football game earlier that afternoon.

"Cheyenne they're dating, they're allowed to spend time together, leave Ms. H alone," Van interjected from behind his mother-in-law and wife.

"Thank you, Van." Reba nodded in surprise. It was rare but sometimes Van surprised her and came to her rescue every now and again when her daughter felt the need to meddle in her life.

"Besides if they want to cat around, that's their business." He added, immediately causing Reba to throw her head back and groan.

"And I spoke too soon." She muttered as Cheyenne squealed a bit, jumping up and down while latching on to her mother's arm.

"I knew you weren't that dedicated of a realtor, so was he actually here earlier?" She questioned, her face suddenly as humanly close to Reba's as she could possibly get. Pushing lightly on her daughter's shoulder, Reba distanced herself from Cheyenne.

"All I'm gonna say is, I'm happy."

"Very very happy." She added with a small grin, only making Cheyenne squeal even louder.

* * *

"Hey honey, how was Student Council duty?" Reba asked with a small laugh, later that evening, as she watched her middle daughter slump through the front door, sling her bag on the coat rack beside the entryway, and flop down on the love seat in front of her.

"Tell me again God, why me?" She cried aloud, dramatically looking up at the ceiling, causing Reba to giggle before setting her mug of tea down on the coffee table in front of her, her book forgotten about on the cousin beside her.

"That bad?"

"Worse." Kyra snarled, looking over at her mother for the first time since she'd entered the home.

"Well if it's any consolation your lying is still top notch, Cheyenne only knows that you were 'running an errand'," Reba reported, pursing her lips a bit as she crossed her arms, all of her attention on Kyra.

"It's not."

"I wish Mrs. Hodge could have just given me detention like a normal Principle," Kyra grumbled towards her sympathetic mother, who nodded in agreement.

"Luckily I'm not the only one who has to suffer, all council members have to have their parents chaperone the Prom," Kyra confessed quickly, an 'I'm an angel" smile gracing her face as Reba just stared at her in shock.

"Wait what?"

"Well I mean look at it this way mom, you said you wanted me to go to Prom and now you even get to be apart of it!" She continued fake cheering at the end in hopes of keeping her mother from blowing up on her.

"Kyra." Reba gritted, grabbing her head with her hand in frustration.

"Please, mom."

"I can't pass the class if you don't show up." She added, her voice merely above a whisper. Sighing in reluctance, Reba rose from the couch, Kyra mimicking her mother as she too, stood up. Walking over to her daughter, placing a hand on each side of her face, and leaning in to kiss her forehead lightly, Reba sighed again.

"Krama really is a little witch, but I promise I'll be there." She said, causing Kyra to smile back in relief. Pulling away from her daughter she watched as she rounded the couch and slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen.

"When is Prom again?" Reba quickly remembered to ask.

"Next weekend, that won't be a problem will it?" Kyra answered, tugging at the long blue silk sleeves of her blouse. Choking a bit, Reba grimaced lightly. Her weekend with Thayer, spent chaperoning a Prom? Oh, the joy.

"Not at all."

"Don't worry about it." She reassured sincerely, watching as her daughter nodded in content, heading further in the direction of the kitchen before quickly turning back around, having just remembered something.

"Oh and don't worry about breaking the news to Dad, I already told him he'd be forced to chaperone with you, he took it surprisingly well." She added, before finally disappearing around the kitchen corner for good.


End file.
